Family
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: 100 or more random drabbles, depending how many reviews I get, no set pairings and all of the characters - even Dom. PLEASE READ MY PROFILE!
1. Love

**Love: G.'s POV**

Hetty loved us all – she treated us as if we were family. She gave us awesome weapons and clothes. She even invited us to dinner a few times. In this case, she invited us again. Despite looking old and cold-hearted on the outside, she cared about us. If she didn't care about us, why would she even hire us in the first place?

"G," Hetty walked up to me and smiled.

"Yes?" I replied.

"How would you like to come over to my house for dinner tonight?"

"Hetty, I'd love that!" I grinned and hugged her.


	2. Dinner

**Dinner: Eric's POV**

"Mmm… Hetty, this dinner is so delicious, I love it!" I grinned. Our dinner consisted of turkey, mashed potatoes, corn, green beans, fruit salad, cranberry sauce, stuffing and chicken. "How did you know I loved stuffed turkey?" I looked at Hetty.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I just wanted to cook the best Christmas dinner ever."

"And you did," Kensi grinned. Everyone agreed with her.

"I've always loved sweet corn," Nate smiled. "It's been my favourite food since I was a kid."

"Yeah, I love it too," Sam nodded.

"T-thank you…," Hetty sighed happily. I smiled brightly and looked at everyone's satisfied faces. Dom didn't even have to say anything because of the look on his face read 'satisfied' all over it. We all laughed and had a great time. I loved moments like this.


	3. Satisfaction

**Satisfaction: Hetty's POV**

I felt satisfied that everyone loved the Christmas dinner I had cooked. I cooked it with love and I treated it as if I were cooking for my family. I had missed my family. I didn't get to see them very often, only on Christmas and briefly during the summer. I couldn't wait to see them. "Now guys… I'd love it if you guys took off work for Christmas. I have family to see and so do you, I bet. You also wouldn't work on the best holiday of the year?"

"She's got a point," G. nodded.

"Yeah, I wouldn't either," Kensi agreed.

"Me neither," Sam nodded.

"Agreed," everyone else nodded.

"It's settled. No one works on the week of Christmas," I smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Didn't Hetty say she had two daughters in one episode? I don't remember which one it was... :(**


	4. Nice break!

**Nice break!: Kensi's POV**

**December 20, 2009**

"Yes!" I grinned happily. "No coming to work for the next eight days!" I raised my arms into the air with glee. However, I looked around and noticed it wasn't the same without G, Sam, Nate, Dom, Hetty and Eric. I sighed. "Break is actually kind of boring… it's not the same…"

Something in the back of my head said I should get a dog, a fish, a cat or a bird. "Hey, I should get some fish, but I've always loved dogs…"

I grinned and decided. "I got an empty aquarium that needs to be filled up and I got an empty couch that needs to be filled up!" I decided to get some fish and a dog…


	5. Kensi got a what?

**Kensi got a what?: Nate's POV**

I was enjoying my break. I didn't get much sleep when I went to work every day. I was having fun sleeping and watching TV when I heard the phone ring. I groaned and got up. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Kensi. "Oh, it's Kensi…," I mumbled and answered the phone. "Hello?" I answered sleepily.

"N-Nate, guess what!" She said happily.

"What?" I replied.

"I got a dog and some fish! C-can you please come over and see my new dog?! I'd really appreciate it, please! I'm lonely and I miss you too!"

"Aww… Kensi, I miss you too. I'd love to come over. I'll be there in awhile."

"Yay! Thank you so much!"

"No problem Kensi. I'll see you later. Bye-bye."

"Bye Nate!" She happily hung up.

I sighed. I in fact missed everyone. It was saddening…


	6. Snow in LA?

**Snow in LA?: Sam's POV**

I wasn't paying attention to the TV nor what was going on outside. I was slightly drowsy and began falling asleep. "It's 28 degrees, snow, rain and flurries throughout southern California including Los Angeles. All flights to and out of LA will be cancelled until further notice. Roads maybe slick after about 9:00 PM tonight. We even expect a white Christmas this year."

"S-snow…?" I snapped out of sleep and looked out the window. "Oh my God… s-snow! Oh I haven't seen snow in so long!" I chuckled happily. "Ooh, I'm going to go to G's house and see if he'd like to play in the snow, too…"


	7. Wow

**Wow: Dom's POV**

"Wow…," I sighed while watching the snow falling onto the ground. I had been here my whole life and I've only seen snow two or three times here. (Though however, most of the snow is on top of the mountains surrounding the city, but still…). "Hurray…! We might have a white Christmas!" I grinned giddily. I had never seen a white Christmas in my whole life. I had been to Oregon to see my family during the winter and it would snow a lot. I walked up to my closet and grabbed the coat, scarf, boots, hat and mittens my mother had bought me.

I smiled and put them on. I walked down the stairs and went outside. I sighed. I missed everyone. I mumbled to myself while I rolled the snow into a ball. I sat on top of the giant snowball and sighed again.

I wished that there was someone here that I could play with in the snow…


	8. Snowball fight

**Snowball fight: G.'s POV**

I was looking outside my living room window when I saw Sam walking up to the front door. He was fully clothed as if he were going to trek through the Alaskan wilderness. I walked up to the front door before he could even ring the doorbell. I missed my best friend in the world. "G!" He grinned.

"Hey Sam, how are you?" I grinned. "Come on in, it looks like you're freezing!"

"G, I came here to ask you if you wanted have a snowball fight."

"Yeah, that'd be really nice," I nodded. I quickly got on my winter gear while he waited outside.

* * *

**Third person's POV**

The two had fun for hours it seemed like. Throwing so many snowballs ended up bruising their faces and causing bloody noses, but they continued.

However, they had no idea someone was watching them…


	9. Kensi's dog

**Kensi's dog: Eric's POV**

I was enjoying watching the snow while sitting next to the fire when I saw Nate and Kensi and… a dog? Yes, the two were walking a dog! "I didn't know they had a dog." The dog looked tiny as it jumped into the snow banks, however; it seemed to be having fun and barking happily. It had black and white curly hair, with big black eyes and nose, floppy ears, white paws and a long tail. Its tail wagged a mile a minute, it was so happy.

They spotted me before I could even get up and go outside. I grinned brightly and waved happily. I smiled while walking out the door. The dog barked and greeted me happily. "Aww he's so small Kensi, what breed is he?" I laughed, as he liked my legs. I knelt down and he started to lick my face. I didn't mind it, though.

"He's a Portuguese water dog and Scottish terrier mix," she replied. I continued to laugh.

"Aww Kensi, I love him, I should get a dog, too!" I grinned happily.

"That'd be really interesting," Nate chuckled sarcastically.

"Hey, Nate and I are going by Hetty's house to show off my new dog. We're thinking she can give him a name. Would you like to come?"

"That sounds fun," I nodded. "But you know what would be even more fun? Going back to work, I miss all of you guys!"

"Aww, I miss you too Eric," Kensi giggled.

"Me too," he agreed.

"Aww thanks," I replied. We all walked to Hetty's house…

* * *

**A/N: Finally upload this...**


	10. Surprise

**A/N: Oh my God I laughed when they compared Nate to a dog on the most recent episode… XD**

**

* * *

**

**Surprise: Hetty's POV**

I was making some hot chocolate when I heard the doorbell ring. I walked to the door and opened it. I smiled when I saw Kensi, Nate and Eric. "Woof!" I looked down to see a dog of all things.

"Oh God… that dog is darling…," I grinned. The dog looked about half my size. "Please come in, all of you look so cold…"

"Thank you," the kiddos all grinned.

"You're most welcome," I smiled as they wiped off their feet. "The dog is a surprise. I wasn't expecting to see a dog at my doorstep."

"Yeah Hetty, we need to ask you something," Nate spoke up.

"Yes?" I looked into his blue eyes.

"Can we go back to work, please?" Kensi's eyes nearly watered up.

"We miss everyone. I miss hacking…," Eric sighed.

"Boy that's an even bigger surprise…," I blinked.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is short... running out of ideas! :'(**


	11. Let's find everyone else

**Let's find everyone else: Kensi's POV**

"Come on, we need to go find G, Sam and Dom and see if they would like to go back to work, too," I nodded. Everyone looked at me and smiled. I looked at Hetty. I pulled out my cell phone and speed-dialled G, mainly because he's more reliable than Sam is. "Hey G, this is Kens," I smiled.

"Yes? I'm kind of busy… ow!"

"Are you all right?" I blinked.

"I'm getting pummelled by snowballs being thrown by Sam!" He grunted.

"Hang on, Sam's there with you? Well, we have a question. We miss you can we'd love to come back to work, but we're not going to unless the others want to as well," I smiled.

"Kens, I'd love to go back to work!" He replied happily. I heard some talking in the background. "Sam wants to come back too. Well, I have to go, otherwise, Sam will defeat me in combat! Bye Kens!"

"Bye, G," I hung up. "G said yes and Sam was with them, he said yes too!" I grinned. Everyone grinned too.

"Yes!" They all said in unison.


End file.
